Stork
by SummerHarvest
Summary: Is every friendship worth salvaging? When someone hurts you, what are you owed? If that person were in trouble would you help them? When Rock reemerges at Pete's door after a few seasons absence, Pete has to make a choice. This story contains pieces of HMDS and AWL. -Hiatus-
1. Long Time No See

If it wasn't for the fact that Pete just lower the dial to the stove top and the sizzling of the frying pan hushed, he may not have heard the knock on the door. The sound just resonated above the pops of the kitchen. Removing himself from the set, he sauntered over to the door knowing that he had ordered some tools the day before. He wasn't expecting them so soon but he never minded Gray's company. The visits are usually short but Pete never lets him leave without a full belly. As he went towards the door he adjusted his cap.

Right as he had a hand on the knob the door quaked with another set of heavy thumps, which surprised him since Gray isn't so rude. As the knob twisted in his hand he pulled it open to see someone he wasn't exactly expecting. "Well finally you opened the door. What was taking so long?"

"Actually, I was cooking, Rock" Pete didn't mean to bare a half-lidded scowl. As much as he liked Rock- and he really had affection for him-he really was not happy to see him. The guy can be… a real pest. Rock didn't seem to happy either as he had some sort of cross expression plastered on and a reddened cheek. Lumina perhaps. "Cooking?" Rock's muddy eyes lit up carmel in the light. "Well, actually…" It wasn't until Rock was leaning forward that Pete noticed that he had been bringing the door closer to the frame as he spoke.

"Good. 'Cuz I'm hungry" he extended a hand out onto the wooden door and pushed it back. "Ooh, it smells good" he moved in. "Hey, wait! I didn't say you could come in-" Too late. Within seconds, Rock was already at the kitchen opening the lids off the pot and frying pans. "Oh, not bad. I think I'll have to sample it though" he smirked. Pete smacked the lid right out of his hands. "Ow!" Rock snapped, some of the grease from the pan popped onto his skin. "What the hell was that for?"

Pete was surprised that he even had done that. He quickly masked the startled look and gave Rock a stiff warning. "Don't just come in and start touching things" Rock on the other hand snarled and leaned back against the counter. "What's your issue, aren't we friends?" Sure. Pete crossed his arms. They are friends, at least in the most casual form. It was back in the spring season a few years ago. The pink cherry blossoms were wafting the air with their scent, steady light was streaming in through the inn windows. Pete had just introduced himself to Ruby, the inn keeper. Her husband, Tim, had recently left for some adventure or something in some remote part of the world. Hanging off the stairwell, he saw Rock for the first time.

Pete was quite eager to meet someone around his age. Most of the villagers were ageing folks with long wrinkles and coarse hair. "Who's the hick?" was the first thing Rock had ever said to him, more _about_ him. It wasn't until Pete made it known to him that he was from the city, did Rock seem eager to know him. _The city, huh?_ _Oh, I want to go to the city. This town is boring._ Rock would say as they walked to the beach together. Rock taught him how to surf. He would paddle way out as if swimming to somewhere far off and ride the currents. Pete had never ridden the water before and didn't take it too well. When he fell in, Rock would just laugh. It was as his head peeked above the steady waves and saw Rock relaxing on his board, his legs submerged, that Pete started to see something to him.

Rock could be cool when he wanted to be so when he bragged about having the girl in the mansion at the uppermost part of the Valley, Pete just believed him. Pete himself was always awkward around girls and sought to learn from the master. Rock became like a mentor to him, despite him being three years younger. Rock was quite the bit shorter than him too, a fact he did not like being reminded of when Pete would challenge him in an argument. Pete would step to him, less than an inch away, reminding Rock who was the bigger man. Not that Rock couldn't fight back, his words were much more brutal than any fist.

With those words, Rock could get him to do things that he knew was wrong. _Skip work. What does it matter anyways? The farm isn't freedom. Laying in the fields is freedom._ With that, the two of them toiled away in the fields for hours. Only the tongue-lashing he received from Takakura halted him from Rock's influence. _See that girl? She's Muffy. Look at her, she's so easy. Go make a move on her._ That one ended in an argument after Rock took it too far and got the both of them kicked out of the bar. Pete for the first time questioned how much Rock knew about girls. A fight ensued, many fights for days to come.

It was in these fights that the two of them learned where the landmines were hidden. Don't question Rock's relationship with Lumina, the girl in the mansion. Rock always bragged about her. How she was the prettiest girl in the Valley, the richest, the smartest and how she was hot for him. Pete was stunned in jealousy when he caught a glimpse of her ambling through the town. Her clothes were finely woven and she walked with the grace that can only be taught. Her brown hair was cut neat and perfumed. _Lumina…_ Pete played with the name on his lips.

It was partly in jealousy that Pete questioned Rock on the relationship he was always bragging about. Rock talked about her a lot but Pete never saw the two of them together. _Well, it's not like I need an audience when I'm with her._ Ironic for a guy who takes every opportunity to brag to anyone that'll listen. After further pestering, Rock marched him up to the mansion just so he could _"prove it"_.

As Pete reflected on this incident, he didn't know which was louder, a sudden clap of midsummer thunder or the sudden clap of Lumina's palm across Rock's face. It was so quick, Pete thought he saw it ripple. After that, it was never brought up in conversation again. Rock still boasted about their "relationship" but Pete knew never to drag it up. It only aggravated the argument. Rock learned to map the bombs too. Don't mention Pete's mother. Don't ask about his finances.

During the fall and winter of his first year, Pete was splurging on booze and whatever Rock convinced him to buy. It was a fast life, spinning into a blur. The money was going out faster than it was coming in. All the proceeds from the spring and summer fruits were long gone. _More, more, more!_ Rock chanted. _Faster, faster, faster!_ The snow outside was cold against the frosted window panes of the bar. Heavy drinking, froth dripping, laughs and burst of vomit. Jewelry, gold from the mines, where'd it go? Pete couldn't remember. It all came crumbling down in the peak of winter.

The house was bare from Pete having to sell his possessions. Rock was no-where to be found. If it wasn't for Takakura, Pete doesn't think he would've made it through. He still isn't in the best place but he's managed to keep some chickens and a few cattle. Takakura offered him the cookware. When the new spring came Rock resurfaced outside the farm. "Hey, Pete. The waves are great today" he smirked. Seeing that smile, that lazy stance he takes, that carefree air he seethes, it made him burn on the inside. After all he was drowning, he just comes up again like nothing ever happened! All the money, everything he could afford he bought- it was all because Rock had asked him to! He looked up to him like an elder brother. He trusted him and he left when he was needed most and now he just shows up again once it's all tidied up.

"So how 'bout we get going?" Pete felt his insides twisting and coiling. Rock thumbed back towards the entrance, "Forget about your farm" he smirked.

"Yeah" Pete smiled despite himself. He immediately lowered his tools and followed him. Rock smiled and slung his arm over Pete's shoulder. "Hmm. What would you do without me?" He winked. Pete felt himself shuddering. "You cold?" Rock laughed.

On the waves, Pete could see the best of him. But in the time to come, he would see the worst. It was in the cool blue of the late spring evening, the sky was somber in the blistering red sky. Across the expanse, wisp of grass and shrubs were dull grey in the shadows. The cherry glowed between Rock's fingers and he puffed it a few times before passing the joint to Gustafa. Weed was something Rock introduced to Pete. It was hard to find in the valley but Gustafa was a good supplier. It would be out at Gustafa's place where they would light up. Pete felt uncomfortable every time. There was a girl there too. From the looks of how Gustafa always had her close, he assumed she was his girl. Her name was Nami, Pete soon learned. She was pretty but not in the way Pete usually likes.

"Come on, stop being such a pussy" Rock would bite at him when Pete refused, "It's just a joint" Seeing her eyes on him though, Pete felt like he couldn't hold out too long. Plus some side of him wanted to look cool in front of Rock. "Leave him alone" Gustafa would just smile, the evening sun would reflect in his round sunglasses. Eventually, Pete did it. It was a bad experience, instantaneous choking, it burning in his nostrils and his eyes teared up. "That's what you get" Rock took it from him and went to puff it. "Ah, you made it all slobbery"

"It's cool. I can make more" Gustafa just sighed. It was in times like these, Pete wondered why he even gave a shit about what Rock thought. It wasn't long until Rock started requesting money again. He was able to hold out for a few weeks but soon he was handing out money to him. _Thanks! You're such a pal._

 _Oh, I just need some to get a drink at the bar._

 _I want to get Lumina something nice, her birthday is coming up. I plan on getting laid._

 _You know how Gustafa is, high price for high quality._

Each time, Pete gave in, withering away.

 _You're such a good friend._ No, such a good sucker.

 _What would I do without you!_ Sponge off someone else.

 _I'll pay you back, I swear._ Like last time?

Pete began staying in the coops and sheds longer than necessary. When he would hear Rock calling for him he would retreat deeper into the floorboards. In town, he would shrink away from the inn. It wasn't long before Rock started searching for him. _Oh, there you are. Why were you hiding?_ No reason. _I need you to hold onto something for me._ Rock then revealed some smoking paraphernalia from a rucksack. _Ma's been sneaking into my room. She can be such a noisy bitch sometimes. Can you hold this for me?_ ...yeah.

Once Rock knew where he could find him, Pete could no longer hide. It brought him great anxiety to see Rock coming up the path. _Hey, let's hit some together._ Doing such a thing on the farm was risky since Takakura could easily find them. He warned him but they ended up doing it anyways. _I got you a date._ It was in summer of the second year that Rock went about trying to get Pete a woman. _I couldn't get you with that Muffy but that farmer girl is good too. She's the real innocent type. Probably still a virgin._ He smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

As much as Rock bothered him, Pete was eternally grateful to him for setting him up with Celia. Pete had had his eye on her for sometime but really lacked the confidence to ever do anything about it. And it turned out she was a virgin… Pete didn't find that out until another year had passed. In that time, Takakura had stopped Pete as he toiled the field. It's amazing how your body just knows when something bad is about to happen. His entire stomach bunched together and dread drowned him thicker than his sweat.

Takakura had seen them. On one of their many smoke-outs, they had been viewed. He didn't have much choice, Pete took him to his home and revealed all of Rock's possessions. Like wildfire, it went through the entire town. Rock the stoner. Somehow, Pete was spared in it all. The innocent farm-boy that got caught in up in wicked schemes. Celia wept over him when she found out.

The dread that had pooled in his intestines didn't subside when it all came out. He knew that Rock would be pissed and he waited in fear for the day that Rock would find him. It wasn't too long of a wait. The next morning, he heard a succession of heavy banging on the door. _You told? Why the fuck would you do that!_ He didn't wait to be invited in, he pushed Pete back into the home upon him opening the door. _After all I've done for you. I thought we were friends. Friends look out for each other!_ Friends? Friends!

It was then that the surface tension broke and it all spilled over. The fight was a long one. Fist, blood, venom. It went on for hours. Pete never knew he could scream so loud. It was drawn out, stretching way off the issue into any topic. Many landmines were ignited. There was a shouting match and a knock-out, drag-out. Fist flying, blood spurting from noses and split lips. When the dust settled, Rock was gone, the house was in shambles and Pete was left to lick his wounds.

It had been a year since then and seeing Rock now, leaning against the countertops left him with ambivalence in his heart. The first season after the fight, he just wanted to hurt Rock. The second season he settled down and felt nothing. The third season and he felt regret panging in his chest. Somehow, he didn't know- he still had a strange affection for Rock. A fraternal sort of affection. He didn't visit him during the last season of the year and now Rock was right in front of him.

Despite seeing him and imagining all the ways he could apologize, he still was gripped with a resurgence of anger. "Well, aren't we?" The question took him out of his trance. "-friends" Rock was still clutching his hand where he was burned. Pete wasn't sure how to respond but nonetheless he dipped his head in a nod.


	2. Friend

With Rock standing in front of him, he still didn't know why he was here. "Well, since we're friends, why don't you let me have some?" He gestured towards the food. "Um… sure" Pete moved away. "But didn't your mom make you food already?" Despite being a grown man, Rock still had his mommy cook him every meal. "Is this tempura noodles?" Rock gagged. "How about you make some buckwheat noodles instead?"

Pete felt his brow twitch. "You will eat what I make" Pete cut in front of him and pushed the lid back against the frying pan. "What's your issue? I just came to talk" Rock smirked and pushed a hand back through his scalp. Over the course of knowing Rock, Pete had discovered that little tick of his. He first noticed it when he caught Rock in a lie as they were sitting at the beach.

Rock had said he got a kiss from Lumina and Pete couldn't stifle a laughter which was quickly questioned. When Pete politely called him a bullshitter, Rock ran a hand through his hair and told him that he even went all the way with her. He really started paying attention when Rock would ask for money. He always had a reason, and with that reason came with a hand through his hair.

 _Mom wants me to go buy some groceries._

 _I want to buy something for Lumina_

 _I'm a little short and need a drink_

The money never went to where he said it would. It almost always went to getting weed from Gustafa. _I'm not a pothead or anything, I'm just a casual smoker._ Hand through the hair.

"What do you want?" Pete sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, Rock had already made himself comfortable on Pete's spare bed. "I told you. I just want to talk" he was grinning with only one side of his mouth. "I'm not big into tempura noodles. Do you have anything else?"

"Rock I already told you that you will eat what I give you- if I give you anything at all" Pete tried to conceal his irritation. Besides from Rock's entitled attitude, he really didn't like the idea of another guy on his bed. "Ah, you're so lame"

"Yeah, okay whatever. I'll be doing the farm work" Pete went for the door. "I don't see why you work so hard I mean after all-" the door slammed before Rock could even finish.

Out on the fields, Pete plowed through the fertile soil like a jackhammer. Seeing Rock just brought that out of him. He swung at the tall grass with his sickle, slashing it like the wind and letting it fall where it may. Rock just brought out so much repressed anger. It possessed him as he worked, arguing and winning all the possible arguments with Rock in his mind. He didn't even notice that the sun was lower than the horizon. He slung the seeds from his hand not paying any attention to where they may land. It was pink and blue when he returned with the sweat beading on his forehead.

Inside, he went to the cold tempura noodles still on the stove top. Despite being cold, he scooped them up into a bowl and began to consume them. If it hadn't been for something peeking into the corner of his peripheral vision, he wouldn't have turned to see Rock still sitting on the spare bed. Head down in his hands.

"-R-Rock, what are you still doing here?" He didn't respond at first, instead remaining in his sullen expression. "Rock? Are you ignoring me?" Pete put the noodles down. "Hmm. Oh what? I didn't hear you" he responded as he lifted his head only slightly. "I asked, what are you still doing-"

"Hey, can you make me some hot milk? It helps me sleep" Rock rolled to the side and started lifting the blankets. "Wait-helps you slee-"

"Yeah and I'm really tired so could you lower your voice too?" Rock yawned. Pete felt steam bursting from his ears. "Hey!-"

"And then can you turn off the lights when you're done?" Rock patted at the pillows, "I may be spending the night for a few days"

"How dare yo-"

"Hey! Why are you being so loud? I'm really not in the mood, right now" _Crash!_ Rock's eyes popped as he spun his head to Pete who slung the glass bowl to the floorboards. "What did you do that for?" He yelled. "I haven't seen you in a year and you think you can just come back and start bossing me around again?" Rock jumped off the bed, apparently not that tired. " _Again?_ What the fuck does that mean? I never-"

"Yes, you did!" Pete screamed. His fist curled tight. "You always bossed me around. You took my money and made me do things I never wanted to do!" Rock eyes went buggy. "What! Are you serious? I _took_ your money? I didn't beat you up and I didn't make you do shit! You smoked just like everyone else. No one held you down and made you puff. If anything, you screwed me over. You ratted me out to Takakura and I got blamed for tainting the _innocent Pete_!" Rock spat just inches from his face. "You owe me!"

Pete felt the beads of sweat dribble down in a chill. All the steam billowed in his chest but wouldn't rise into his throat. "Well?" Rock pushed himself onto his tiptoes, closer to Pete's face. Rock scowling that close made his lip quiver.

"Well?" Rock's fist were tight. "Yeah, so I'm going to bed. Don't spout that bullshit again" Rock turned away and it was only when his figure shrunk into the short distance that he felt the courage swelling back up. "…W-Who the hell do you think you are? Who said you get to sleep here?" Rock stopped in his tracks. "Why are you really here?" Pete started again.

"What, are you still going on? I told you I just came over to talk" He argued, hand through the hair with an addition of eyes sliding to the left. "I'm starting to regret that now" Rock snapped.

"Well, the door's right there!"

"What? Are you kicking me out too?" Rock tightened his jaw. Pete on the other hand, felt his go laxed. "What does that mean?" Pete felt his shoulders lean back as he straightened out. "Nothing!" Another hand glided through his scalp. "I know when you are lying" Pete answered. Rock was looking agitated. "I just- its nothing, I just wanted to… hang out. I'm tired, let me go to sleep"

"Why aren't you sleeping in the inn?" Pete tried to press the issue, anger subsided, genuinely interested. Rock turned away and went back to the bed. "I like it better here, besides just like I said, I wanted to talk"

"We're talking now. What's going on? Did something happen at the inn?-" Pete step forward just to be cut off, "Lay off! Damn it. What's with the third degree? I don't want to talk about it" Rock stomped like a child. "Just let me sleep, I'm tired-" This time it was Rock who was cut off. "No, I'm not playing this game. If you want to sleep here you better tell me what the hell is going on" Pete felt the venom come out. He didn't like this feeling but the surprised expression from Rock almost made it feel good. But the expression soon faded away and was replaced with one of anger.

"Whatever, I don't need this!"

He went for the door but Pete caught him by the arm. "No, you don't get to walk into my house, disrespect me and then leave without telling me what THE FUCK FOR" the scream just came out, it was just as much of a shock to Pete as it was for Rock. It had been building for so long that it just escaped when the gates so much as cracked. Pete had him by the elbow and his height reminded him just who was in charge. He felt a small shake out of Rock before he erupted, "Fine! They kicked me out, are you happy now!"

Pete was caught so off guard that he released him, not that Rock was going anywhere. "Well? Are you? Huh?" Rock gritted his teeth. Pete fell silent. The home did too except for the heavy heaving from Rock. "…your parents… kicked you out?"

"They aren't even-" he bit his lip and turned away briefly, "Hey, let me go already" he tugged at his arm but Pete wasn't letting go. They were face to face though Pete had several inches on him. "Why?" Pete had to admit it was an obvious answer. His hedonistic life style, sleeps in the day, stays out in the night smoking joints, not even grateful for all the all the things he just had handed to him. It was just a matter of time.

"None of your business" Rock shook his head as he shouted. He yanked on his arm repeatedly, but Pete held him tight. The pushing and shoving put Pete off balance but it wasn't until he felt his head knock back that Pete let go. "Damn it! Don't fuck with me Pete" Rock gripped his elbow. Pete was seeing white and it was only when he brought his face forward again did he realize what Rock had done. "Did you hit me?" he asked, though it was obvious. "Che, duh. What you think a ghost did it?" He was still rubbing his elbow. "Did you hit me?" Pete repeated, stepping forward. In turn, Rock stepped back with one foot.

"What? Have you gone stupid?" Rock grounded his heels into the floor as if he was getting ready to stand his ground but there was a slight tremble in his voice. Pete rubbed his chin with his palm and felt the searing in his tongue where he bit it.

"Get out"

"What?" Rock stopped rubbing. "Get…out" Pete repeated. "F-fine! You think I care? Huh? I don't so fuck you" he made a lot of noise as he stormed out, none of it made any difference to Pete. After the door finished rattling on the frame, Pete glanced around the room. The bedding was messy across the room, the bowl laid shattered with the cold broth at his feet. He sighed knowing that he would have to clean it up.


	3. Stories

It was hard to sleep that night. Rock's sudden appearance left him in shambles. He hadn't expected to blow up like that. He really hadn't. He couldn't believe he let himself get riled up like that but he couldn't let Rock knock him around! He's not a doormat. Not anymore. It was after the initial fallout that he promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone treat him like a chump. Never again.

Never. Just reviewing his mental videotape angered him. Rock's face angered him. But he lost control. That was what Takakura had told him. Right after Rock had left and Mark was despairing, Takakura was the one buying what he needs. Seeds, animals, a small investment to get him back on his feet. During that time, an argument sparked between them. Takakura told him not to worry about paying him back right away. Pete wasn't having that. He didn't want the pity although he probably needed it. Takakura, though, insisted.

 _Don't look down on me!_

Pete shouted. Takakura was taken back by the suddenness of the outburst. _You think because you are loaning me money and buying me supplies that you can look down on me! That it was a mistake for me to take over the farm? I know that you think I'm a failure!_

The instant the blow came, Takakura grabbed him by the arm. _Pete stop!_ Pete yelled and launched another fist. It was no pain to the strong Takakura and his swings were weak. The steam in his punches gave way to his tears.

 _Pete, just stop already._ Takakura gripped his arm and yanked him in close. His heavy arms wrapped around him and held him. _Pete, you're not a failure. You just made some bad judgement. There's no shame in getting help._ Pete cried into Takakura's white tank.

 _You can't lose control._

Pete sighed as he was making his bed.

It was a few hours later when he had business at the inn. He had finished up gathering his crops and brought them in crates to the inn. Every two weeks through the first three seasons of the year he'll sell Ruby a fresh shipment of veggies. They were heavy but he gathered all his tomatoes and corn and brought them to the back room where Ruby would meet him.

She was late and Pete waited there for a few minutes until her arrival. "Ah, there you are. I thought I got the date wrong" he smiled but Ruby didn't share the humor. Her eyes were downcast and she only replied with a half-grin. "Oh yes, I was just preoccupied by something" she muttered and went to the other end of the table.

She had a pot on the kettle. However, the ten-inch pot that usually sits on the stovetop was still in the cupboard. The plates weren't set out where the usually were and the food that was out was not prepared. "Well, I have the vegetables ready"

"That's good. Yeah" she went to the refrigerator and clattered about shuffling from the counter to the cabinets. As she did, Pete stood by drumming his fingers along the edge of the counter. Her heavy feet pattered against the floor as she went from one to another, seemingly absentminded. Her thick hand covered her mouth as she went.

"Uh… Ruby, Is this a bad time?" He asked as he held the edges of the crate. She didn't respond immediately. "Ruby?" She paused her pacing and gave a heavy sigh, leaning her big body against the edge of the wooden table. "Ruby, are you okay?" Pete stepped closer to her. She had her hands cupping her face, her fingers spreading her thin bangs.

"Oh, Pete…" her voice trailed away as she whispered. She peered over her shoulders quickly and turned back to him. She hesitated.

"Uh… Ruby I know it is none of my business but… Rock came over to my home last night" He began. He wasn't sure what to say. He and Ruby are close through work and due to his friendship with Rock but still…This was a family affair. "Oh, thank goodness he has a friend like you to go to" That made his heart quake. _He's not my friend._ It seethed in him for a brief instance. He didn't reply. He didn't want to. He didn't want to tell her the truth. That he kicked Rock out and has no idea where he is now.

"I always knew you were a good boy" She grinned, it lightened her sagging skin under her eyes. His own eyes widened in embarrassment. He had to glance away as he felt his cheeks burning. Hearing "good boy" made him feel a glimmering warmth on the inside. Besides from being a practical and fair business partner, she is a warm mother. Pete liked that. Having a mother in the Valley was a comforting relief, especially since his mother-

"Is he still there?"

Pete was shocked that she asked despite it being the next logical step. "Well…" that was enough of an answer. Her eyes lowered into a droopy gaze.

"I see…" She responded. In the silence that swam between them, Pete cleared his throat.

"Um… I know it isn't my business but-" he tried to find the best wording, "What happened last night? Rock said…" The front door suddenly slammed shut. Even in the kitchen they heard it. The heavy footsteps echoed through the inn's halls. There was only one person who made such heavy steps. As they continued, Pete knew they were coming closer until the door to the kitchen opened.

"Tim" Ruby turned to him. He stiffened up for a bit before relaxing and walking to the refrigerator. He didn't seem to think there was going to be anyone there. Ruby was silent initially and then turned back to Pete. "Let's look at those vegetables" she said.

Pete was rather still himself. He didn't know what was going on but he could feel the tension. Even as she inspected the vegetables for bruises and tears, she was silent. This was usually a time of chatting. _How's are your animals doing? I hear that you've been seeing Celia…_ and so on. This time, the only sound was that coming was from Tim's shuffling.

He didn't know how to respond to this. Tim meandered in the kitchen only momentarily before leaving out a back door. Ruby was still quiet and her gaze was solely focused on the state of the vegetables in her hand. Pete wondered if she even cared if the veggies had small specks or lines. She never had before.

"Ruby" he spoke up. She didn't break her stare for him. Almost as if she knew what he was going to ask, she ignored him. "Ruby" he repeated. Still, she examined the vegetables in the crate.

"Ruby, I uh…" he couldn't find the words he specifically wanted to say and added with the overlaying awkwardness with the fact it really isn't his business, made him hesitate. "I was just wondering-"

Once again, the door opened and Tim entered in. Pete quickly silenced himself. He could read the atmosphere and knew not to ask about it in front of him. Ruby was lowering the veggie back into the crate and exhaled quickly.

"Well, for these I think 7,000G for the whole batch" She said, looking him in the eyes, a dull smile on her lips. Pete felt slightly out of his body. He knew that he nodded but it felt as if he was just an observer.

Tim shuffled to the stovetops with a kettle and some cooking oils in hand. He busied himself with moving certain supplies and opening the cupboards. Ruby on the other hand was moving the crate to the back.

"Pete, you can find the money behind the counter" she said. She passed Tim as he leaned back against the stove.

"How much this time?" He sighed.

"7,000G" she chuckled. Pete heard him gasp as he left the room for the counter. As the kitchen door swung on the hinges, he heard the two of them laughing. He didn't busy his thoughts with it although the tension did weigh on him.

It was common for Ruby to allow Pete to collect the money himself. They didn't have much but he never took more than he needed. Except once. When he realized what he did, he quickly came back with the money in hand. It just so happened to have been the first time that he was allowed to take the money and Tim was furious, sure as sin that Pete took more on purpose. It wasn't until Ruby argued day and night that Pete was a good boy that Pete's innocence prevailed.

Pete wasn't too sure as to whether Tim liked him. He seemed kind enough but he always got the idea that he wasn't that trusting of him. Pete has the sneaking suspicion that it has to do with Rock.

Pete never got the idea that Rock and Tim were too close. They talked to each other casually but they never hung out of spent any substantial amount of time together. It wouldn't be that hard since not much ever happens in the Valley.

Tim occasionally came up in conversation when Rock and Pete hung out in the past. Something about Tim losing his shit over something Rock had done. Of course, there was always some unjustifiable punishment that followed. Unjustifiable to Rock at least. Taking out the garbage, early curfew, having to manage the counter, etc.

Rock was determined never to do any of it. He would sneak out, hang out and black out. It was no wonder that Tim was always pulling his hair out. Pete can remember one time that he found Rock lounging about in his fields. He said that he was hiding out after accidently ruining Ruby's recipe book. Another time while swimming in the sea, Pete can vividly recall Tim stomping down the shore yelling for Rock to come back to the inn. Rock sunk under the waves. Pete wasn't sure what to do, it was early into their friendship.

Rock tried ignoring him and when he wasn't going away, he tried yelling back. Pete told him he should just go to him and Rock sighed. His nose sunk beneath the waves again. His hair was spreading in the water as he lingered there. Tim was on the shore with his arms crossed. Pete didn't know what Rock did to make his father so mad but he suggested that he didn't make it worse.

Then Rock finally sighed and started swimming to the shore. Pete followed because he just knew that Rock wouldn't' be getting back in the water. As Pete emerged from the water, he was bombarded with yelling, mainly from Tim. It took him a moment to realize that _he_ was the one being yelled at. There Tim was, pointing and shouting at him, _Pete._ He was confused as he had done nothing wrong-that he knew of at least.

 _What are you doing in there? Aren't you supposed to be working on the farm?_

Rock was kicking the sand into clouds. It was all surreal to Pete, who was just taking some time off to chill with a friend. Tim was practically frothing at the mouth.

 _Do you think your father would be happy to see you slacking off? Is every son here useless?_

Pete didn't even have a chance to reply before Rock began shouting, _Hey! Back off, I was the one who asked him to come. I swear, you always over-react!_ Rock was heated, he ground his heels into the sand. Tim's attention was quickly drawn back to his son.

Pete at first stood idly by as the two debated fiercely. As it went on, Pete realized he was unnecessary and took a few steps back. He felt like a third wheel. He doesn't remember what the argument was. Something about something. Rock was in the wrong. That wasn't a debate.

It was in the midst of the argument that Pete caught Tim's glance. It made him shiver, he had never been gazed at so coldly. It was from then that he was sure that Tim had a low opinion of him.

As the seasons went by, he began to articulate the cold stares and stiff shoulders. Pete didn't get them when he did business. Nor when he went to the inn solely to visit Ruby. As Ruby's opinion of him soared, so did Tim's. However, when Rock was around those stares persisted but solely on Rock.

"What are you doing, Pete?"

Pete's head shot up. He had been spacing out big time and when he turned, he saw Nami looking back at him.

"You've been standing there with your hands on that money for the past two minutes" She had a hand on her hip. "Is your head alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just uh…" he fumbled about for the money with his hands as he tried to keep eye contact. "Say Nami, uh…" he shook his head, "Never mind".

"What is it?" she had a cocked brow.

"Um… well it isn't my business but… do you know uh," he lowered his voice, "why Rock was kicked out?" he had his head lowered head down with a scrunched neck.

Her eyes widened only briefly, "He was kicked out? Well it was only a matter of time" she shrugged. He knew she was right. Still, it felt odd that he gave a quick chuckle in agreement. "I mean, I heard some yelling yesterday and some loud booms but I didn't know he actually got kicked out" she scuffed her shoe against the wooden boards.

"Yeah, I wonder what he did-" Pete was saying just as Tim was coming through the kitchen door. Pete quieted himself as soon as he saw the man. He really didn't have any form of affection for the man and didn't want to invoke any resentment from him.

"Tim, is it true that Rock got kicked out" Damn it Nami. The silence that came from him could chill ice, still he opened his mouth to speak. Nami could ask such a question. She's more of a caretaker of the inn than just a resident. Taking Rock's place as the child of the innkeepers, she acts as the agent in the inn's success, whether manning the desk-something Rock refused to do- or sweeping and cooking, Nami didn't mind. She would stand hip to hip with Ruby in the messy kitchen cooking up some grub. The only thing that keeps Nami from having an as intimate relationship that Pete shares with Ruby is her general reserved and silent nature. She doesn't enjoy gabbing for hours and kitchen-side gossip isn't her thing.

Still, she holds a higher position with Tim than he does.

"Yes, I did" Tim answered, snorting out of that fat nose of his, "And I should have done it sooner" he grunted.

"What'd he do this time?" she asked with no reservation. Pete was in awe of how she could be free in her curiosity. It didn't seem nosy either. Tim didn't seem bothered by it either except for the cross look that came across his features.

"Let me tell you" he clenched his jaw, "That boy did it this time. I've just about had enough of him when I found that some of the vases I had collected on my trips have gone missing" he said. Pete already knew where this was going to go. "When Ruby was going through Rock's room to clean up, because the boy never learned to take after himself, she had found money, just wads of money, in his drawer" Tim said exasperated. It just started coming out like he had been just waiting to tell someone. His tone even seemed like he was trying to convince them of his just act. Not that he needed to try that hard. Pete could only close his eyes, just wondering why Rock has to do things like that.

"And then, he has the nerve to become angry at his mother! He yelled at her then shouted at me and when I told him to calm down, he starts throwing my other vases and pictures off the wall!" Pete couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes, Rock could act selfishly and they did have a physical tousle once, but to start throwing glass vases? What was he a child? "I had to give a good slap to calm him down. That boy isn't allowed in this inn again!" he shouted.

Ruby came shuffling out of the room and Tim quieted down. Pete could see a saddened look in her eyes. Nami sighed.

"Well, you did what you thought was best. Maybe he'll learn to take care of himself' She scratched her head.

"Did you get your money?" Ruby asked, coming beside him. Her large hands over his.

"Oh, yeah. Uh…" he quickly counted out the money and lifted it up. "Yeah, right here!" he smirked. "I guess, I should get going" he replied, pushing around the edge of the counter. Tim turned back into the kitchen and Nami's attention seemed to disappear into the painting on the wall.

"Yeah… come by soon" Ruby waved him off.


	4. Boat

If he could, Pete would choose not to have an experience like that again. Ruby's eyes seemed so saddened with worry. He tried to shake it off with concerns for his farm. He had a lot that he needed to tend to. His heart was heavy in his chest. As he distracted himself, he realized that he needed to gather some fish. His fridge was slowly becoming bare. He would try and hide the fact from Takakura when he would visit. The last thing he wanted was to ask for more help, besides, he is more than capable of feeding himself. He isn't some child that needs to be spoon-fed.

As he went to the shore, the wind off the waves pushed him back and the water slapped together under the call of the birds. His rod was in his palm as he stood deep in the sand. The water was rough that day and the fish were fighting something fierce.

As the birds cawed and clawed at the jumping fish, Pete noticed that the boat that was usually docked at the shore was dragged back under the wooden roofed pillars. The boats didn't belong to anyone in particular. When he asked, it was believed that it belonged to Takakura, who believed it belonged to his father. Either way, the boat hasn't been used since he and Rock took it down to the rocks to crack open a few bottles on the waves.

They only did it twice before Rock got drunk and fell overboard as he was yanking his pants off for some odd reason that he never bothered to disclose. It was too dangerous of a day to use the boat. Still, he was curious as to who would have bothered to move the boat. No one has ever moved it there before.

As he fished, he thought he felt something cold hit his forehead. He knew it was water, but not whether it was from the open ocean or rain. As he spied on the sky while he waited for the bobber to sink, he looked to the swirling grey sky. Pete knew what that meant and tried to wrap it up. It was only within ten minutes that the rain had begun to pour down.

The rain spun as it came down and went into him like needles. He retreated quickly to the covered pillars. As he went, the fish laid scattered where he fled, flapping and skipping about on the sand.

As he breathed, the water stung his clenched eyes, he turned his back to the boat and looked at the cloudburst over the shore. His hair hung heavy and he used his gloved hand to push it back. He thought he heard a door slam, possibly from Kate or Hugh's house.

He rested for some time. He had wrapped onigiri in his pocket and soothed his stomach with it. As he sighed, he leaned back and sat on the edge of the boat. As he did so he was startled by a groaning from the inside. He jumped when he cocked his head enough to see in his peripheral vision, someone in the boat.

He gasped as he jumped off it, rocking it only slightly as he did so. This movement elicited a small grumble from the boat but the person did not stir. He was horrified to recognize the familiar blonde hair and tan skin.

 _Shit._ He prayed that he wouldn't be noticed as he backed away slowly. Rock just shifted to his side, grumbling. The rain, like a barrier, kept him locked under the wooden roof. He was considering taking his chances, being blinded by the piercing rain, and dashing home. A few minutes later, there wasn't any movement from the boat. It was afternoon by this time and despite already knowing Rock's sleeping patterns, he was surprised to find him still sleeping. In a boat of all things.

 _That boy is not allowed in this inn!_

So that's how it is.

He smirked. Inwardly he laughed. That's what he gets! This is what happens when you take advantage of others. Pete scans over the rising plateau to where the inn was standing. Ruby was inside. He knew this and while some empathy wafted over him, he couldn't suppress the smile that was on his face.

Feeling powerful and even superior, didn't stop him from cowering when Rock stirred again. He took his chances and pushed forward into the rain. Besides, if he really needed help he could go to the inn in Mineral Town. He didn't have to sulk in the rain.

He scooped up the fish and stuffed them in his rucksack and returned quickly to his home. The further he ran from the beach, the lighter the rain became. On his land, he felt himself skid in the mud. A door slammed and he suspected it could have been Celia. It isn't unusually for her to visit. They have been seeing each other for a year-unfortunately thanks to Rock. He'd prefer not to give him any credit.

He didn't know whether the sound came from his home or Takakura's. He didn't bother too much with it, after all, he just wanted to get out of the rain. As he went through, he felt a heavy hand clap on his shoulder, making the water skip from his shoulders.

The water burned his eyes too much for him to immediately recognize the figure as Takakura. The grip that he felt on his shoulder though, didn't need to be seen to be recognized. Takakura quickly tugged him towards his house. Pete was confused but didn't fight him on it.

Inside, the wooden boards of the doorway were sopping wet with the rain water rolling off them. Takakura had the stove on so the one room home was steamy warm and the smell of it made Pete's stomach growl. He had caught all that fish but to clean it, debone, it and so on would be a hassle. Takakura, retreated to the oven door and invited Pete to dry off and sit at the table.

"Actually, I caught a load of fish today, if you want some for your meal…" he pulled out the chair. Takakura smiled and closed the stove door.

"That would be great" he said. Pete has gotten used to eating at Takakura's. Especially after the melt down last year. For the first half of the year, Takakura would feed him, making sure he'd have food on the table. Pete was in bad shape and couldn't be trusted alone. Takakura already knew his history and his mother's. Never leaving him alone too long, he would cook meals for him and farm with him. It was thanks to him that he never managed to do something terrible.

"You're sopping wet now so why don't you take a quick bath and the food will be completely done when you come back" he said, bringing the heaviest fish to the countertops, knife in hand.

Pete didn't take too long. It felt good having the hot water roll over and sink into his gritty cold skin. As he soaked, he couldn't help but be reminded of a familiar face. He sunk low into the water. It wasn't like Rock was going to get wet. There's a covering and besides, he's in a boat so it's not like he has no protection.

Besides, it would serve him right. Looks like Mommy and Daddy aren't going to tuck him into bed every night anymore. Speaking of mommy…

Ruby. He didn't want to see that expression. Her sad eyes.

But it was bound to happen sooner or later, it would have been better if it happened earlier though. He didn't know how long he been in the water but he was startled by a knock on the door and Takakura telling him the meal was done.

A hot steamy towel around his neck, his hair still dripping, he sat down.

The meal is set and ready, the tea was steaming and so was the fish. Pete had to admit that the sight of the fish he caught fully prepped and ready to be eaten. He loved it when Takakura cooked for him- not that he couldn't feed himself. Of course, Takakura taught him how to make fish and many recipes but Takakura cooked it best. Actually, Ruby cooked it best but he didn't want to think about her.

Right as Pete was about to dig his fork into the meal, Takakura began to speak.

"Pete, I have been meaning to talk to you. Go ahead and eat the meal-" he said, seeing Pete stop shoveling and raise his eyes to him. He chuckled, "Go ahead, go ahead"

When Pete resumed his eating, Takakura began to speak again. "The other night I heard some shouting" Pete slowed down, picking his pieces with more intention. "I got out of bed and thought to look out the side window and actually saw Rock leaving your house. Haven't seen him in a while" he said. There was an obvious silence that followed. Pete just side eyed the side of veggies and kept his mouth full.

Takakura didn't speak, his thick eyebrows drawing over his eyes and he was drinking his tea. Pete didn't really want to talk about it. He was somewhat confused about how he felt. As much as he has dreamed about something like this happening to Rock, he was always accompanied by guilt. Also, he felt somewhat ashamed for getting in a fight. He didn't want to recount the story of losing control to Takakura.

Takakura didn't push him, instead, he ate at the fish and steamed turnips. Pete could feel the imaginary tension building the longer he remained silent. The longer the silence, the more awkward but the if he ended it, it would be even more strange.

For the first few minutes, the only sound was that of them eating. It had never seemed so loud before.

"Pete, how are things with Rock?" Takakura asked, apparently still interested in an answer. Pete had risen his head higher but didn't speak immediately. Takakura was waiting patiently. As Pete chewed his lip, Takakura lifted the fish into his mouth. Pete closed his lips around another piece of fish and tucked it down with the hot Matcha tea.

"I am not going to tell you who to be friends with but I think you should put much consideration in who you choose to be around" he finally said.

Pete knew he was right. He had thought of this during the last year very much. Takakura sighed out after drinking more of his drink. "You are an adult so I can't treat you like a child but you need to decide whether you want to be friends with that boy and follow through with your resolve"

"It's not that simple" Pete was able to say.

"I know" he replied, "I used to be your age. I was lucky, I met your father and were friends for the rest of our lives" he said, looking sentimental to Pete. "But there is quite the difference between your father and Rock" Takakura's tone stiffened.

Pete also stiffened, that ambivalent feeling returned, he agreed logically but still felt a tinge of anger about what he said. Takakura continued, "But that is my opinion-"

"What is your exact opinion of him?" he asked, "I mean, I don't think you ever liked him" he said. Rock was the one who brought it to his attention.

 _Hey, he doesn't like me._ He laughed, repeatedly peering over his shoulder to where Takakura was entering the field, as they headed down from the farm. Pete wasn't sure what he meant. _But he's never liked me._ He laughed even harder.

It was after that that he started paying attention to it. Takakura always seemed grim when they would enter the farm together. He never gave more than a _"Hello Rock"_. He was quick to report Rock to Ruby and Tim and Hardy about his "herb" smoking paraphernalia while showing a kinder hand to Pete.

Rock really got it hard, he wasn't there but heard from Nami later that Tim screamed him down in the center room, right in the lobby for anyone to see. Hardy was there too. According to her, Rock shouted back and eventually went silent as Tim overwhelmed his shouts. She says she even saw his eyes go red and teary. Pete knows Rock would never own up to such a thing.

It was well known to Pete that Rock did not care for Nami. She a _"meddlesome, stuck-up, arrogant wench that wants to tell me what to do."_ In her defense, all she wanted him to do was man the desk, cook the meals, or clean the halls when Ruby and Tim were out rather than her.

Really, Pete wasn't Nami's biggest fan either but that was because they were just two different people. Personally, he thought Rock should be grateful that there was someone who loved his mother as much as her. She basically was his elder sister at this point, having filling his spot as the son of the inn keepers.

Rock complained about her constantly. About how she pestered him to look over the inn when Ruby traveled into Mineral Town to make some money selling, or telling him that he should help her and Tim move the heavy vases into the next room.

He didn't like her tone, how she talked down to him like a child but to a person as mature as her he was a child. It didn't help that she was twenty-eight while he was only twenty-two. The six years really did make the difference.

"It would be one thing if he helped around the inn rather than lazing about the town. I guess you already know that I am not fond of him. By the time I was his age, I had already been living on my own and had been working for over five years" he said.

Pete nodded his head, he ate more of his food.

"But he's always been like that"

"What do you mean?"

Takakura sighed and looked over to the partially opened window. The rain had begun to die down.

"I remember the day they came back to the valley with him"

Pete was caught by surprise. He didn't need to say anything before Takakura filled in the blanks.

"I don't know if you already know this but…" Takakura sighed and then continued, "Rock wasn't Ruby and Tim first son" he said.


End file.
